


Inktober 10: Fruitcakes

by Little_Cello



Series: Inktober 2017 [10]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor, Inktober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: [FANART] Two giant fruitcakes.





	Inktober 10: Fruitcakes

**Author's Note:**

> ... because.... Sam's a fruitcake too....


End file.
